Heal Me
by NeroAnne
Summary: “You know, you look like a real slut in that costume and those stockings.” Matt murmured. Jeff gave him a lusty smirk, “Oh, trust me. I know.”


_Title: Heal Me_

_Author: NeroAnne (combo of Trish/Jeff's middle names.)_

_Disclaimer: I __**wish**__ I owned Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy and the rest of the wrestlers in this fic, unfortunately, I don't._

_Summary: "You know, you look like a real slut in that costume and those stockings." Matt murmured. Jeff gave him a lusty smirk, "Oh, trust me. I __**know.**__"_



"_Forget health clinics and gyms. Sex is the best cure. One good night of sex and your problems are gone." – Grace Jones_



Shrugging off his shirt, Matt groaned, falling onto his stomach on the bed, "Damn it," he hissed, "I hate you Adam!" His back and shoulder muscles were aching something fierce. Stupid Spear.

His best friend laughed, wincing and holding onto his ribs soon after, "You hate me? Please. It isn't my fault Jeff ducked out of the way, I was aiming for him."

Matt smiled, "He didn't duck…I pushed him out of the way."

Adam blinked, "Why?"

"Because, then it would be him in this pain…and he'd have been whimpering all night." Matt jerked up in surprise when the door opened with a loud slam.

He watched as Jeff walked in, an annoyed look on his pretty face. "Matthew Moore Hardy!"

Adam chuckled nervously, the look on Jeff's face meant serious punishment for Matt. "Hey buddy, I'm gonna leave…_right now_." He sped towards the door, running out of it immediately.

Jeff watched him go, before kicking the door closed. "Matt! What the hell, man? That spear was supposed to hit me!"

Matt gave his brother a lazy smile, easing himself carefully back onto his stomach, "Ah, shut up. You know you'd be whining every minute if you had gotten the brunt of that move."

Jeff stomped his foot, "I could handle it! I may not have a couple of years ago, but I'm stronger now!"

Matt chuckled, "Course you are. I'm gonna take a nap. Night, bro."

Jeff twitched when Matt promptly fell asleep. He sighed, walking over to his brother. He watched as Matt winced in pain every now and then and considered calling the hotel doctor to see if everything was fine.

"Unless…" Jeff murmured. He tip-toed to his closet and smirked, seeing what he was looking for. "Nah, I guess I'll just check him myself, then."

_-Two Hours Later-_

Matt's eyes opened, blinking shut a few times, before finally focusing around the room. He hummed, moving over onto his back carefully. He groaned, still feeling the throbbing around his shoulder area.

"Awake already?" a velvet-smooth voice purred.

Matt turned his head and his dark eyes widened in surprise, "J-Jeff?"

It was his brother alright…but he looked pretty. Jeff _always_ looked pretty but never this pretty.

The one-piece nurse suit he wore was tight, fitting his body as if it were painted on him. It had a red collar, and a zipper that was zipped up to the top of his chest, the spread open a bit, just enough for collarbone to be seen. The costume stretched down his legs, stopping at his mid-thighs. From then on, red fishnet stocking were covering his legs until they met white boots, beginning a few inches lower than his knees and covering him completely.

His hair was its natural blonde color, and he left it loose. On top of his head, he wore a nurse hat, with a red and white first aid cross on the front and a red border.

Matt swallowed hard, his dark eyes traveling up Jeff's legs until he was eye to eye with his brother, who had a seductive smirk on his face.

"Now, really, Matty," he shifted, placing a hand on his hip, "Would you have let me call a doctor up here?"

Matt licked his lips, "P-probably not." He admitted.

Jeff smiled, "Hmm, that's what I thought." He walked over to Matt, the boots clicking as he walked. He stopped just shy of the bed, he ran a finger from Matt's neck to his bellybutton, his eyes shining when Matt inhaled quickly. "I decided then…that _I'd_ take care of you…how's that?"

Glancing at Jeff's legs, Matt licked his lips before looking back up into Jeff's eyes. He could hear his voice and he didn't even try to hide the desire.

"You know, you look like a real slut in that costume and those stockings." Matt murmured.

Jeff gave him a lusty smirk, "Oh, trust me. I know**.**"

Leaning down, he kissed Matt, sucking gently at the wet lips. Pulling away slowly, he chuckled when Matt whimpered at the loss. "Well, Matty? Do you want me to take care of you?"

"Oh, god, yes," Matt growled, enjoying the way his voice made Jeff shiver. He held his arms open, hoping for Jeff to come on top of him, but it was not to be.

Jeff giggled and made a spinning motion with his finger, "No, no…turn around."

Matt blinked, "Turn around?"

Jeff smiled, "Turn around." He repeated. His eyes darkened with pleasure as Matt did as he was told, albeit he seemed a bit reluctant because of his confusion.

Matt rested his cheek against the pillow, "Jeff?"

Jeff carefully moved, sitting down on Matt's lower back. He tightened his knees against Matt's hips, smiling when he heard Matt moan. Leaning down, he whispered, "Relax,' into his brother's ear.

Matt enjoyed the light weight on his sore back, his eyes closing in pleasure.

Jeff moved his hands up to his brother's shoulders, rubbing firmly, yet gently at time same time. He kneaded the knots he found, using his thumbs carefully. He moved his hands lower, gently rubbing sore muscles.

Matt moaned, clenching the bed sheets in a means of soothing his pleasure-filled nerves. His back and shoulders felt so much better, and now, he had other thinks in mind.

Moving quickly, Matt rolled himself onto his back, holding a surprised Jeff steady. He grabbed onto Jeff's hips, holding him in place. Jeff was no sitting on top of his lower abdomen, and from the look in his eyes, he could feel Matt's arousal pressing tightly against him.

"Feel better?" Jeff asked playfully, grinding his hips against Matt's. He moaned when Matt thrust back, his eyes closing.

"Not entirely," he said huskily, running his hands up Jeff's legs, stopping at his ass. He squeezed hard, smirking when Jeff bit his lip to stop himself from moaning.

"A-anything I can do to make you feel better?" Jeff whispered, his head tossed back, feeling Matt's hands squeeze his ass harder.

"Absolutely. Take off that slutty costume…but keep on the stockings."

Jeff giggled, easing himself off the bed, "These gonna become a fetish to ya?" He unzipped the costume, pulling it off. Now, he was naked except for the boots and stockings.

"Maybe," Matt unzipped his pants, shrugging them off, his boxers following quickly afterwards. He pulled Jeff back on top of him, both of them groaning at the feel of skin on skin.

"Wait, Matty…I want to suck you off…"

"After," Matt growled, lining his cock with Jeff's entrance and impaling him hard. He hissed, hearing Jeff cry out loudly. God, he was so tight. He always was. No matter how many times, how roughly, or how quickly they fucked, Jeff was always so tight. Virgin tight.

"Oh, Matty, god…so thick…so big," Jeff whined, his voice a slutty chime. He submissively knelt down, kissing his brothers neck sweetly.

Grunting, Matt flipped them over so that he was on top. Picking up one of Jeff's stocking-clad legs, he held it up in the air, using Jeff's flexibility as an advantage as he began to thrust roughly. "Fuck, Jeff."

Jeff cried out, feeling Matt's hard cock drive into him roughly, "Matt, oh, Matt…soo good. I want more!"

Matt let out a breathless chuckle, "What more do you want?" he grabbed a fist-full of Jeff's hair with his free hand, pulling roughly, "Tell me what you want, pretty bitch."

Jeff whimpered, biting his lip hard, "I want you deeper, I want you to come inside me, fill me with your cum, go faster, Matty!"

"Shit," Matt growled, thrusting harder.

Jeff grabbed his own cock, pumping in time with Matt's thrusts, he let out a loud cry when he came, spraying his hot cum all over Matt's stomach, "_**Matt!"**_

"_Shit, Jeff!"_ Feeling Jeff tighten around his cock, Matt came in hard, jerking bursts. He snarled, feeling his seed spurt inside Jeff's warm body. He panted roughly, kissing Jeff's fishnet-clad thigh.

Jeff let out a pleased hum, slowly sliding his leg down onto the bed. He felt Matt lower himself on top of him and accepted the open mouthed kiss that was presented.

Pulling away, Matt began to nibble on Jeff's neck. During the time he left love bites all over Jeff's neck, he began to get hard again.

"Already?" Jeff said, his voice amused. "What's it been, five minutes?"

Matt smirked, "Can't help it. You look so utterly fuckable."

Jeff sighed, "Your back…is it still bothering you?"

Matt shook his head, "Nah, you're an amazing cure."

Jeff smirked playfully, pushing Matt onto his back and kissing down his body, "I'm glad," he whispered, before taking Matt's cock into his mouth.

Screw the doctors. He'd just fuck with Matt until he felt better.



_**I don't know about you guys…but after writing that chapter of "The Fire in Your Eyes" I felt that I NEEDED to do this.**_

_**It was so fun! XD!**_

_**And this was just to pass the time here in this annoying family get together…ugh, boring.**_

_**To my fans: Your appreciation means EVERYTHING.**_


End file.
